


End Of A Day

by PHboy99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Romance, needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHboy99/pseuds/PHboy99
Summary: Still having nightmares from the beatdown and a horrible reveal, Ren struggles to contain his emotions until...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 18





	End Of A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I made this one-shot/interpretation of Ren having a nightmare on loop and making his character feel more and more human. So I hope you enjoy this one and Happy Valentine's Day. I also recommend you to listen to this song while reading this fic since it contains a lot of comfort and love. 
> 
> End of A Day by Kim Jonghyun (Shinee)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0sW8VFXwo

November 20, 2016. The day that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was captured. Ren could feel nothing but pain, suffering, and helplessness. Handcuffed to the chair, the detectives drugged him, abused him and attacked him until he bleeds to death. He luckily survived that beatdown and was able to fight through the pain while being interrogated by Sae Niijima. With his strength running out, he was able to protect his friends and telling Sae about Goro Akechi being the one selling him out. As she went out of the interrogation room, Akechi went in and…

Guard: Ah! What’re you-  
Akechi: *fires gun and shoots him on his chest*  
Guard: ARGH!  
Akechi: I owe you for all of this… Thanks. That’s right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed. Your popularity truly was quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile…

Ren stared in shock as to what he just witnessed. 

Akechi: Have you finally pieced it all together?

Akechi aims his gun on Ren’s head…

Akechi: Case closed…This is how your “justice” ends  
Ren: *gasps* *hyperventilates*  
Akechi: *fires gun and shoots him on the head*  
Morgana: Wake…up…Wake up…WAKE UP!

11:30 PM  
Ren then suddenly wakes up, drenched in sweat, and immediately runs toward the corner. He suddenly sits in a fetal position hugging his knees and continues to hyperventilate. As if he cannot hold it any longer, he suddenly breaks down and sees nothing but the horrible room. This was the first time he felt scared in his life. After making it out alive, he discovered three days later that Masayoshi Shido was the one who made the call to Akechi to sell The Phantom Thieves out and ordered him to kill him. He was also the one who ruined Ren’s life by framing him for his rape attempt to a woman Ren tried to help.

Ren: *sobbing* *cries* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Morgana: Hey Ren! Ren! Snap out of it!  
Ren: *screams* STUPID! STUPID! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! *cries* DAMN THEM TO HELL!  
Morgana: Ren! Calm down!  
Ren: *screams* *shouts* *bangs his fist against the wall*  
Morgana: Snap out of it! Ren!  
Ren: *sobbing* *cries*  
Morgana: I can’t believe it. They broke him  
Ren: *hyperventilates* A-A-A-A-A  
Morgana: What?  
Ren: A-A-A-Ann…Ann…Ann…Ann..Ann…  
Morgana: *looks toward somewhere* I hope you’re still up Futaba, call Lady Ann right now. Please!

Meanwhile, Futaba saw the whole thing happening through her planted bug in Ren’s room, with the intention to monitor him in case everything goes wrong since he was drugged. She stared in horror as to what she saw. Seeing his friend/brother broken caught her off-guard. With that, she dialed a certain someone’s number, desperately calling her. 

*ring*  
???: Hello  
Futaba: R-R-R-Ren…h-he  
???: Um Futaba? What is it? Why are you calling so late?  
Futaba: R-Ren is…um  
???: What about Ren?  
Futaba: *in desperation* ANN! GO TO LEBLANC NOW! REN NEEDS HELP!  
Ann: WHAT?! WHAT’S GOING ON?  
Futaba: He just woke up from a nightmare. He cannot calm himself down.  
Ann: GOT IT! I’M ON MY WAY!  
*ends call*  
Ann: Wait for me Ren. I’m on my way.

Ann hurriedly ran out of the house and began to run towards the train station wearing her jean shorts, red shoes, black tank top, and hoodie. After traveling from Shibuya to Yongen-Jaya, she began to run to Leblanc where Futaba left the door open for her. She entered and asked Futaba for help. They both made their way upstairs where Ren was still breaking down.

Ren: *hyperventilates* DAMN THEM! DAMN THAT MOTHERFUCKER!  
Ann: REN!  
Morgana: Lady Ann! Thank goodness!  
Ann: What happened?  
Morgana: He was having a nightmare. It was during the interrogation. The event made him break down like this.  
Ann: Oh my God.  
Futaba: The drugs that they placed on him caused this effect. He could not hold himself any longer.  
Ann: Quick! Let’s put him on the bed before he breaks something!  
Futaba: Got it!  
Morgana: Careful guys!

Ann and Futaba brought the broken Ren to the bed where he was still shaking and hyperventilating. 

Ren: A-A-A  
Ann: Hey it’s okay. I’m here. Pull yourself together.  
Ren: Stay THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!  
Morgana: Ren!  
Futaba: Ren!  
Ren: *hyperventilating* *cries* SCREW THEM ALL! FUCK THEM TO HELL! YOU BASTARDS! BASTARDS ALL OF YOU!  
Ann: REN! PLEASE STOP!  
Futaba: Morgana and I will try to bring Sojiro ASAP. We’ll be back Ann.  
Ann: *sniffs* Okay  
Morgana: Lady Ann, take care of him okay? He needs you.  
Ann: Of course

Futaba and Morgana stormed out of Leblanc to go to Sojiro’s house. Ann meanwhile tries to console the broken Ren. 

Ann: Ren. Ren! It’s okay, I’m here  
Ren: *sobbing* *hyperventilates* SCREW THOSE BASTARDS!  
Ann: REN! STOP! STOP IT!  
Ren: *screams* AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!

Ren then begins to move violently, causing Ann to fall off the bed. She was able to get back up and immediately hugs him. She could no longer see her lover like this as she begins to cry. Ann is hugging him tightly.

Ann: *cries* *sniffs* Ren! I’m here. Don’t think about them anymore okay? I’m here.  
Ren: *slowly hyperventilates*  
Ann: *cries* Ren…You have me. You have me.  
Ren: *breathes slowly* A-A-A-A  
Ann: You have me *sobs* I’m here. I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere. I’m here forever.  
Ren: A-A-Ann?  
Ann: Don’t talk. I’m here.

Ann then rubs his back for additional comfort. She begins to cry due to seeing him broken like this. Who would have thought that the leader of The Phantom Thieves will break down like a broken man, let alone him being a high school student? Ren slowly brings his shaking hands up and hugs Ann back. Ann leans his head towards her chest where she kisses the crown of his head multiple times while saying sweet things.

Ren: Ann? *cries* *sobbing* *cries*  
Ann: I love you. I love you. I love you. *kisses his head* I love you. I love you. *kisses his head* I love you. I love you so much Ren.  
Ren: *stutter* s—ay  
Ann: What?  
Ren: *whispers* St-ay. Stay. Just stay  
Ann: I’m here. *kisses his head* I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay here okay?  
Ren: *slowly nods* *whispers* stay  
Ann: I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. *kisses his head* I’m here until the end for you. *kisses his head*  
Ren: *whispers* I love you. I love you Ann.  
Ann: I love you.

Ann pulls herself away from Ren then she straddles him. She then hugs him and kisses him. Ren kisses her back as if to never let go from her touch. Ann continues to kiss him until she pulls him into her before she slowly pulls herself and him on the bed. They continued to kiss for a very long time until they needed to breathe. Ann then wraps her arms around his back and head before pulling his head to her chest. She also wraps her legs around him for her not to let go. Ren could feel nothing but love, warmth and comfort at this point. He is thankful that his girlfriend was able to be there for him in his time of fear as he was there for her during the early stages of their relationship. 

Ren: Ann?  
Ann: Shhh. I’m here. I told you right?  
Ren: Yeah.  
Ann: Let’s go to sleep. I won’t leave okay? You have me. I have you. I’ll be there for you and we’ll have our family once we grow old. I’ll never go Ren. I promise you.  
Ren: Ann  
Ann: Shhh. Let’s sleep now. *pulls him towards her* I love you Ren  
Ren: I love you too Ann  
Ann: I love you Ren. Now and forever.

Ann embraces him tightly as they both go to sleep. When Futaba arrived with Morgana and Sojiro, they saw the two lovers sleeping together. Ann wrapped her arms and legs around Ren for him to feel loved. Sojiro and Futaba could not help but cry silently due to relief while Morgana just smiled as Ren is finally calm. 

Morgana: *internal dialogue* Ren, Lady Ann loves you. Lady Ann, Ren loves you. Take care of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For my main fic, "The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls", I will still post it within this week or next week because college is HASSLE HAHAHA! Not to worry though, I already started Chapter 6 so yeah there is progress. Please wait for it. See you next time and Happy Valentine's Day to all!


End file.
